1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to tooling systems, and more particularly, to a tooling system for removing damaged or defective bushings.
2. Description of Related Art
Bushings are commonly used and well known in the art for effectively providing a protective barrier between two joining structures. In the aircraft industry, bushings are typically used with rotor masts, wherein the bushings prevent wear on the mast by one or more structures attached thereto. After extensive use, the bushings are replaced, which includes the time consuming process of disassembling the rotor assembly and thereafter setting the rotor mast on a milling machine. Conventional methods exhaust considerable time and effort, resulting in increased aircraft downtime and associated maintenance costs.
Referring now to the drawings, FIG. 1 depicts a side view of a conventional rotary aircraft 101 having a rotary system 103 carried above a fuselage 105. An aircraft engine (not shown) drives rotary system 103 via a mast 107. FIGS. 2-4 depict various views of rotor mast 107. In FIGS. 2 and 3, respective front and top views of mast 107 are shown, while FIG. 4 depicts a cross-sectional view of mast 107 taken at IV-IV of FIG. 3.
Mast 107 includes a threaded portion 201 that engages with the engine transmission (not shown) and a flange 203 having a plurality of bores 301 that secure to one or more operably associated structures. In the exemplary embodiment, bores 301 extend through the thickness of the flange and are configured to receive bushings 303. Bushing 303 have proven to be effective means for preventing wear on the inner surface of the bore 301. Damage to this surface would result in the entire mast having to be replaced, resulting in significant aircraft downtime and associated costs.
Conventional assembly methods include press fitting the bushings 303 within bores 301. The tight tolerance prevents the bushing from being removed from the bore; the removal process requires extensive machining, generally performed on a lathe, mill, or other suitable machining devices.
Although great strides have been made in the above-mentioned process for removing and replacing bushings, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.